Two Feet High and Rising
Plot The lemurs are building King Julien a floating throne using balloons tied to a chair. Julien gets pampered until it is time to do his feet, which he says only he is allowed to touch. Mort freaks out because he wants to touch King Julien's feet and eventually gives in. King Julien issues a proclamation that anyone who touches the feet will be punished savagely and banished. Mort goes nuts thinking about King Julien's feet and eventually wakes up holding on to them and is banished. The penguins help him by putting him through a training course in order to cure his foot obsession. King Julien's throne gets too many balloons attached to it and he floats away towards the clock tower which a hot dog vendor is grilling under, and this means that when all the balloons pop, this will send King Julien falling onto the grill. The penguins assemble a contraption to glide to Julien using all the balloons and a kid's kite. Julien's throne is getting closer to the clock, and balloons are already starting to pop when the penguins get to Julien. Skipper cannot stop a frightened King Julien from flailing helplessly in his throne. Kowalski and Julien struggle to grab hand with flipper; as the final balloon pops, Julien jumps, but fails to grab Kowalski's hand, but luckily is stopped from his fall by Mort, who seems to have a rope tied around one of King Julien's feet. But through his training, he refused to hug the electric feet that stood in his way after the penguins stuck his head in his a boot of terrible odor, therefore believing that King Julien's feet are bad, letting his rope's grip on Julien's foot loosen. King Julien begs Mort to grab his feet, but after a few visions of Skipper, Kowalski, and Private, Mort's grip on Julien loosens fully, letting King Julien fall. But miraculously, Mort grabs Julien's foot at the last minute, getting him obsessed with Julien's feet once again. Later, King Julien breaks the no foot-touching rule, and also thanks Mort for saving his life and welcomes him back to the kingdom. He also offers only one hug from Mort, from which he squeezes his feet, which Julien is not quite enjoying. Transcript Coming soon Songs n/a Online Clips *Nick 1a *Nick 1b Episode Nickelodeon *1a *1b *2a (with Penguiner Takes All) *Link 2b (with Penguiner Takes All) Elsewhere *Megavideo #1 *Megavideo #2 *Cucirca Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation: Luft-balloons -' Rescuing King Julien who was floating away on a balloon lifted throne. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'Binoculars' - So Skipper can see Julien who is floating away. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] n/a Kowalski's Inventions n/a [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] n/a [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *Episode title is a parody of the title of a song performed by Jonny Cash, "Five Feet High and Rising". Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *This is the first appearance of Burt the elephant *Julien calls his floating chair a "super comfy pamper time floaty throne". *Kowalski mentions that he is working on a time machine that is not fully functioning yet. *The volcano is made out of plastic. *King Julien crown has its own separate pillow. *The penguins have a psych screening process for new recruits to their team. It is unknown how Rico got past. *Rico is trapped inside the TV. *The medal that Mort wins when he gets cured has a foot crossed out on it. *There is a kid running with a kite that is the same one that Rico used to fly Eggy in Paternal Egg-Stinct. *Julien uses the bounce-house as his bed. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *This episode features the first appearances of Bing, one of zoo's gorillas. The Gorilla shown is grey, and the end credits list him as BING, but in future episodes the Grey Gorilla is referred to as Bada, and the brown one is Bing. Behind the Scenes DVD Releases Quotes Photos Category:Episodes